Updates to Server
Some of this information obtained on the Updates to Server Board on our forums. 4/6/16 * Updated server to current retail version: 30160329_0. Please follow our guide at How to Update to update your game client. You will receive error POL-3331 when trying to log in if you do not update. 4/3/16 * Chigoes and aggressive antlions removed from spawn tables due to being untargetable when they attack. * RNG quest fixed, Old Tiger now spawns. Also feel free to murder his face off since this code currently doesn't care if he dies or gets killed. * Cerberus Claw added to Bonecraft NPC in @craft. * Claustrum mods restored. 3/11/16 From your Exodus Team: * First phase of the Points & Rewards system rehaul, per the Town Hall suggestions. This includes drops being put back on mobs. Even some custom ones! We'll be posting the custom drops publicly as soon as we get a list together. Here's a couple of the good ones: ** All the good stuff placed back on the big game kills. Abjurations, sky gear, ZNM drops, etc... ** Custom items added to drops as well, and the garbage drops removed. Please see Custom Drops for a full list. * Tons of fixes for the big issues we've been experiencing lately, including: ** Tiamat now lands and does Touchdown. ** Black screen CS issues on BCNMs fixed. ** Auto-Linkshell on new character creation. ** Beastman mobs' pets now spawn. * Attention WHMs! Mjollnir buffs: Adding refresh +1, Cure Potency +15%, Cure Cast Time -10%. Also removing the ability for PLD to equip. You paladins have two relics already! #dealwithit * Revamp of Auction House stock to be better for everyone. Plus we were able to remove 75+ stuff completely from the list! No more thumbing through stuff you can't use! 2/27/16 From your Exodus Team! * A decrease to experience rate gained. * Pages will no longer give rewards in alliance. * New characters will now spawn with Serverwide auto-equipped. From DSP: * Fixed a crash when automatons die or are deactivated * Fixed some ability messages using the wrong IDs * Fixed Goblin Drink * Added and corrected several animation delays * Corrected several NPC IDs * Fix where Mobs would de-aggro instead of moving to next on the Enmity list * Several NPC ID corrections * Fixes to Fomor's using the wrong class WS * Fixes for Mobs where they were not spawning pets or shooting arrows * Improve Line of Sight for Mobs linking * Fixed some issues with allies in BCNM's * Fixed Battlefield time messages in BCNM's * Fixes to Limbus time chests Gameplay * Improvements to Spell range check * Added Line of Sight checks to several actions * Improvements to Magic Affinity (elemental) * Fix for non-damaging Spells breaking Bind * Fixed a bug where Spells were not gaining Enmity * Improvements to Defensive Skillups * You will no longer lose Exp when killed by Mijin Gakure Dynamis * Dynamis currency drop rate adjusted to be more retail accurate * Corrected Jadeshell drop rate in Dynamis-Windurst to be more balanced with other cities Missions * Added Mission 5-2 Final CS * Fix for Mission 5-2 BCNM ending prematurely causing client crashes * Fix for Mission 5-2 where player would get stuck in CS after Shadow Lord was defeated * Made improvements to 5-2 Shadow Lord fight addressing multiple glitches * Fix for ZM8 CS issue * Several quest and mission scripts corrected Monk * Chi Blast will now be effected by Penance Merits Thief * Fixed Trick Attack not adding Enmity properly Dragoon * Made improvements to Healing Breath * Offensive Wyvern Breath will now consume TP on use * Adjusted Jump to be more retail accurate * Adjusted High Jump to be more retail accurate * Fixed Wyvern skills to be under Job Abilities * Made several improvements and bug fixes for Wyvern Abilities Ranger * A fix for Ranged Attacks occasionally not consuming Ammo * Fixed RNG AF quest line * Fixed Enmity values on Coronach and Namas Arrow * Improved Critical Hit on Ranged Weapons Beastmaster * Fixed BST pet Abilities not showing up * Fixes to Jug pets and their Ready Abilities * Made improvements to Charm * Made improvement to Reward * Reward will correctly add Beast Healer merits to the Reward bonus * Fixed a bug where Pets were not being removed from the Enmity table after being released Paladin * Spirits Within will now have a slight Enmity gain * Corrected damage for Spirit's Within when used below 300 TP * Improved proc rate of Defensive skills ie; parrying, counters, etc. Summoner * Fixed Defensive Blood Pacts from mis-targeting the wrong Mob * Fixes to Avatar Physical Abilities and how they effect Mobs * Fixed a glitch where Summons could be summoned multiple times * Fixed targetting of self-target Blood Pact: Wards * Fixed a bug where Avatars were not being removed from the Enmity table after being release Ninja * Made improvements to Ninjutsu skill damage Samurai * Fixed a bug with Third Eye Corsair * Quick Draw gives TP * Added Quick Draw Recast merit * Improved Critical Hit on Ranged Weaponskills * Fold has been adjusted to correctly reset Phantom Roll recast * Several fixes for COR that stabilized their Card Abilities Dancer * Fixes for DNC AF quests Scholar * Fixed Embrava to be 180s instead of 90s * Fixed Kaustra so it is effected by Magic Attack/Defense bonus * Improved Avatar's Magic Skills * Fixes for SCH AF quests 2/10/16 * Plasm now drops from mobs in Limbus! 2/2/16 * Put the relic WS customizations back in that got lost. Haven't gotten to the aftermath changes yet, but the base stat changes are back. (Referenced here: http://exodus-ffxi.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Abilities) * Made it so the T2 NPC (Tenzen) in @reward will now accept H.Q. organs from Sea mobs, and will give you some Plasm in return! * The custom GP NPCs in @craft now accept multiples of the same item. 1/12/16 From your Exodus Team! * Six new teleport commands (like to Crawler's Nest)! They cost 1,000 Valor Tabs per use. See Exodus Server Commands for more details. * New characters now automatically receive a linkpearl to the Serverwide LS upon creation! * There are now KI checks in the @reward moogle. You must actually have access to the content to be able to get the gear from it. Example: you must have sky access to get a Kirin's Osode. This is a long overdue implementation that we'll hope you agree is fair. * Several point drop corrections, additions, and increases. * Bayld added to Maat Fight clear (at the very end of the quest), and onto obtaining Maat's Cap. * Conquest Point trade NPCs have been added! That means Chocobo Whistle, folks! Details on the Points & Rewards page. From DSP * All DSP updates since 12/22/15. See their commits page for details. 12/22/15 From your Exodus team! * HUGE changes to Maat's Cap. All the original Goodness, with something from every job you put into getting it. Who needs many hats when you have this? One hat to rule them all. ** Obtain Maat's Cap to have the exact stats revealed. Trust us, they're epic! * You know how Some Aht Urhgan jobs couldn't equip certain things before? Well, thanks to GM Emrod, that crazy rule is NO MORE! ** Claustrum can be used by SCH! ** Mandau can be used by DNC! ** Spharai can be used by PUP! ** Excalibur can be used by BLU! ** Annihilator can be used by COR! ** Skadi gear can be used by DNC! ** Morrigan's gear can be used by SCH! * Excited? Well hold onto your pants: THE SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE NUKING OBI IS NOW OBTAINABLE (normally only obtainable through synergy)! Hachirin-no-Obi can be obtained from Yurim by trading all 8 of the other sea obis to her. It combines all of the effects of all the other belts. Check it out! * Adding Vivid Strap +1 to go with our custom Vivid Strap. It will have: Vivid Strap +1 - Custom stats: Converts 20 HP to MP, Magic Accuracy +2, INT+3, MND+2, Fast Cast +1% * Any and all DSP updates, including the client update. From DSP: * Removed the WS skillflag from Equalizer as it's not a Fomor WS - it works as expected now. * Increased the slow and elegy effect power on Chemical Bomb from 1 each to 512 each, as both are a very severe effect. Increased the duration as well. * Fixed the swapping of Pyric and Polar Bulwark - they were using the wrong mobskill ID. * Increased the power of curse so it's -50% HP. * Added the temporary disabling of no turning behaviour upon head regrowth; corrected the skills used upon head regrowth. * Added the forcing of Nerve Gas upon using a Bulwark move; allowed Nerve Gas to be used with any amount of heads instead of all three; removed boosted Poison DoT for Tinnin because it's not supposed to have that. * Corrected nameflag ("Tinnin" instead of "The Tinnin"). * Reduced the power of Gravity effect from Barofield because having both it and curse would prevent movement. Something like this would be stated on the wiki if it were a thing on retail... * Reduced the power of Regen - supposed to be "a fairly weak Auto Regen" (50/tic until all three heads have grown for the first time, 10/tic at that point). * Removed Regain because it's not supposed to have it (or if it does it's really weak). * Added attack boost when it goes under 25% HP * Added single target draw-in; gains 300 TP upon drawing in as it's to use a mobskill after drawing someone in. * Added breath damage immunity. * Removed the setting of the subanim on spawn since the core handles it via the value set in mob pools table where it's already set. * Stop Windurst mission 1-3 from infinitely repeating itself * Scripts: Add sanity check for switch by Sacrifical Chamber * Fix for issue 2501, single items of stackables were being returned from AH as full stacks * Correct damage type value for some ranged weapons. * SQL\DATABASE: Changing Jailer of Love to SMN * Scripts: Fix Moonlight Ore trade * Scripts: Make Prelude effect actually do something. * Update guild_item_points.sql. Incorrect Item ID for Zafmlug Bass * SQL\DATABASE: Mob Skill Updates for AV Family ID * Scripts/SQL: Add/update mobskills for (proto) Omega/Ultima.lua * SQL: Corrected Fish Oil Synth to give proper HQ result. Fixes #2445 * Possible auto HP fix 12/9/15 * Creepstix now sells Gobbiebag items for 1 gil! He's near Bluffnix. 12/5/15 From your Exodus team! * Holiday decorations and music! Yay! * Added new tier 4 points to NMs in WotG zones (step 1 of 4 for T4 implementation). * Added in proper Ecphoria Ring stats. From DSP: * Scripts: No standback for Bahamut/Eald'narche * Fixed an issue with status_effects packet - wasn't reporting correct buff ID for empty buffs for buffs over 16 * Added missing diabolos cs npc - ra kaznar npcs correction * ITEMSCRIPT Tizona Lua file * Fixed Bahamut's Text ID in Riverne Site #B01 * Added script for Bahamut's Touchdown * CORE: Mobs no longer path through walls * Fixed typo in Sanguine Blade * SQL: Fix Gastraphetes' "Increases Barrage Accuracy" mod 11/30/15 * Mercurial Kris and Mercurial Sword added to the Points & Rewards system. * NPCs in @craft can now exchange items for GP. * Multiple minor bug corrections. 11/17/15 From your Exodus Team! * The trades for the chocobo license quest, Chocobo's Wounds, now only have a wait timer of 60 seconds, rather than one hour. * Implementation of T4 reward items and adjustment to cost of some T1-3 Items. * The high level mobs in some dungeons (Garlaige Citadel, Crawler's Nest, etc) have been reduced. Most are now Too Weak to a 75, but some are still Easy Prey, so be careful! Now they won't just murder you if you aggro them on accident (they were Tough to Very Tough before to a level 75). * Fixes by Emrod! ** Nocturnus Set fixed. ** Shadow Ring and Shadow Mantle fixed. ** Claustrum fixed. ** Birdbanes damage type corrected to piercing. ** Homam Corazza now has 3% Triple Attack, instead of 1%. From DSP: * The list is huge, so I put it on Pastebin. Click here. 11/10/15 * Handbanana is now a tier 1 GM! Congratulations! * GM Staff Meeting complete. Some of the topics discussed: ** Possible buff NPCs to be made. ** Changes to GP and obtaining the crafting gear coming soon. ** The new tier in @reward, Tier 4 and point acquisition project started. * Next server reset: unlimited sell time on AH. No more getting stuff sent back after 3 days! 11/8/15 * Shemo in Port Jeuno now accepts Kindred's Crests and High Kindred's Crests in exchange for Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals. * Ryoma in Norg now accepts Suratobi Kyahan in exchange for Fume Sune-ate. * Created new wiki page for Custom Trade Functions such as these. 10/24/15 * The NPCs in @reward aren't just orcs anymore! They're Lion, Tenzen, Naji, and Abquhbah! Thanks Hookstar! * Added tons of new reward items to the Points & Rewards system from the Assault system. * The following Sea NMs are coded and implemented: Jailer of Hope, Jailer of Justice, Jailer of Prudence, and Jailer of Love. 9/25/15 With everything going on, this one took us a while! It's a big one. Exodus specific: * We officially went live 9/22/15, and posted on BG, reddit, and DSP (more in the future, check out this thread for the links). Check the links to support your server through comments/upvotes! Don't forget to share our Facebook page updates too! * Lots of new players. Welcome everyone! * Congratulations Sacshop on becoming a Tier 3 GM! * Congratulations Emrod and Fishtacos on becoming Tier 1 GMs! * Added a boat load of new items to the NPC shops in @craft! Check 'em out! * Added a message telling players they received points from certain NM's and BCNM's. * Custom commands added: ** @ranged for all your ranged ammo needs! ** @points to see all of your points in one place! ** @jugs for all your Beastmaster needs! * Added points to even more places in the world! * Fixed the teleporters in The Garden of Ru'Hmet. * Removed all appropriate drops from mobs (still a work in progress due to this being our first major update). * Coming soon: custom BCNMs, trivia nights on Discord, changes to Dynamis currency drop rates, and more! Don't forget to use our Server Suggestions Board if you have any ideas for us! From DSP: * Wings of the Goddess: ** Added Wrath of the Griffon. ** Fixed Claws of the Griffon. ** Added Chaneque NM, drop, TP move. ** Added more WotG Missions. ** Adding Ramponneau NM. * Weapons/Gear/Items: ** Death Scythe NQ/HQ Drain Additional Effect fixed. ** Adding Mamushito NQ and HQ Additional Effect. ** Elemental Obi bonus as mods, added Hachirin-no-Obi. (This is an obi that combines all the elemental obis. Exodus is working on making this craftable!) ** Dasra's Ring and Nasatya's Ring now work as intended. ** A lot of Food updates. ** Breath Mantle/High Breath Mantle enchantments will now dissipate when the items are unequipped and should no longer overwrite another current enchantment when they are equipped. ** Updated bowl_of_goblin_stew.lua. ** SQL: Atzintli Necklace now implemented. ** Scripts: Gothic gearset mods. ** SQL: Marabout Sandals latents fixed. * Abilities: ** SQL: Composure and Velocity Shot effect, added the flag that enables the status to wear upon zoning. ** Added Summon Skill Pet Accuracy Bonus. ** Players should no longer be drawn in below the floor by mobs that use Draw In. ** Updated Angon to be able claim monsters on use. ** SCRIPTS: Dread Spike Duration Change. ** SQL: SCH Storm Adjustments. ** SCRIPTS: Thunderbolt Fix. ** SCRIPTS: Benediction Fix. ** SQL/CORE/SCRIPTS: Apogee fixed. ** SCRIPTS/SQL/CORE: Blood Pact II Modifier. ** Enhanced Elemental Siphon to more closely resemble retail values (should increase). ** SCRIPTS: Meteor Adjustment. ** Added SQL: SMN Item Mods. ** Klimaform will now increase enfeeble spell accuracy. * Sea/CoP NMs/Mobs: ** Ix'Zdei Silence Immunity implemented. ** Fixed Ix'Aern DRG spawn conditions. * Other NMs: ** Bloodsucker NM (re)spawn time to 1 hour. Was longer before. ** Removed respawntime for certain force spawned NM crawlers. ** Removed King Behemoth's regen, and made him immune to silence, stun, and sleep. ** Cerberus family mobskill direction check, for directional TP moves. ** Fixed Land kings (mainly King Arthro) spawn issues among others. ** SQL: Added doom mobskill to Yagudo NMs. ** SQL: Added Wrath of Gu'Dha to Dynamis-Bastok NMs. Added knockback to mobs that should have it. ** SQL: Implemented all promyvion bosses special skills except Fission. * Other monsters: ** Removed blood aggro from Eotyrannus. ** SQL/Core/Scripts: Fixed MobMod for conditional monster 2hrs. ** Fixed two Master Coeurl spawn points. ** Fixed a Magic Pot spawn point in Lower Delkfutt's Tower. ** SQL: Added knockback for Turtle and Quadav head butt. Mandragora head butt has 50% chance to knock back. ** Mobs will now turn up to 5 times while roaming. Also reduced mob roam distance and increased mob roaming cool down. Affects NMs too. ** CORE: Mob buff abilities should now hit mob's pets as well (like Benediction). ** Made mob pet health more accurate. ** SQL: Lizards in Pso'Xja now use Snowball mobskill and drop ice crystals. ** SQL: Added panzerschreck mobskill to dolls. ** SQL: Warmachines will now properly link with orcs. ** SQL: Added back missing water wall and water shield mobskills. ** SQL: Fomor mob skills are back to normal. ** CORE: Mobs will no longer disappear but still have its name visible. ** SQL: Kindred Demons are no longer true sight in Ulegeurand Range. ** SQL: Magic damage taken decreased for certain mobs according to wiki: Demons, flans, corse, cardians, ahriman, evil weapons, ghrahs, magic pots and lamiae. ** SQL: Added strong lullaby resistance to demons and fomors. ** Fixed RNG Dynamis mods 2 hour and added resists to Dynamis statues. ** SQL: Removed bats resistant to sleep, fixed duration of level 5 petrification mobskill. ** Dynamis mobs' resistances are now more powerful. * Missions: ** Fixed Prishe script for CoP 8-4 Dawn fight (she fights!). ** Scripts: Tenzen's Path KI bug fix + Sea requirement check. ** Scripts: Fixed NPC for Windurst 7-2, Awakening of the Gods. ** CoP Dawn Key Item fix: now shows message that player receives Tear of Altana. * Quests: ** Added excavation site script for Olduum quest. ** Added The Opo-opo and I questline. ** Scripts: Remove full moon check from RNG AF weapon quest. ** Added Orlando's Antiques quest. ** Changing answer to both wikis for BLU unlock quest. ** SCRIPTS: Corrects check order to prevent The Pickpocket from blocking DRG AF2 quest activation. ** Added quest Say It with Flowers. * Game User Interface: ** Corrected chat packet length calculation and Increased chat message buffer size to maximum. (Translation: long messages won't cause people's game to crash anymore. Huzzah!) ** Implemented status effect timers (under config, Misc 3 in game! Try it, it's rad.) ** CORE: Crash will no longer occur when inviting someone from search. * Other: ** CORE: All navmeshes except cities are loaded by default (aka mobs can't go through walls in such extreme ways, yay!). ** SCRIPTS: Fix GoV Circumspection (sneak & invis) so that it now works. ** Added trade debugging. ** Correct MOD_WINDRES value (translation: wind resistance was generally incorrect, now fixed). ** Make server admins able to disable GoV/FoV manuals for the server. ** Added enchantments that will expire upon zoning. ** CORE: Fixes crash that's caused by spawning pet inside a BC. ** CORE: Redid magic resistance formula. ** DOCS: Added txt file that will fix all known animations and unknown animations. 8/26/15 * I present to you the Exodus-FFXI Helpdesk: http://www.Exodus-ffxi.com/helpdesk. See the Help Desk & Ticket System page for more details. * Coming soon: tweaking several NMs, NPCs, and missions, taking a couple non-used items from the drop tables. 8/25/15 * Gate of Tartarus (Relic ws) now has proper aftermath based on TP. * Broken Artifact Armor quest NPCs ** @reward to teleport to Provenance and see the jobs that have messed up a quest for AF. ** Take heed to what the NPC asks for. Once requested items are turned in, that's when you lose currency. * Lava's Ring and Kusha's Ring set ** Now properly coded for benefit of wearing both. This is a WotG mob, so get your Delorean out and go get yourself a set! * King Behemoth ** Big thanks to Zenny for making KB immune to the old style bind nuke. Plds get your running shoes on! * Auction House ** Found an error in AH load set. Corrected and restocked. Please keep and eye out for anything else wrong. Some stacks of items may not be on there. If you feel they need/should be there let a GM know and we'll discuss implementation. * Crafting ** Two new NPCs are in @craft: crystal shop and AH. Will be effective once server is rebooted next. ** Chatoyant/Iridal staff recipes have been added. *** Chatoyant Staff: 100 WW, HQ staves + light crystal *** Iridal Staff: 100 WW, NQ staves + light crystal. * Help Desk / Ticket System ** Coming soon! ** At the help desk, you will submit tickets to the staff that we can review on an individual basis and solve as soon as possible. You'll also be able to check their status at any time and comment. * Coming soon: Certain NM/HNM modifications, Help Desk Ticket System, finalize Points & Rewards system. 8/24/15 * @reward will take you to Provenance. There are several NPC's there. Earn enough Conquest points to receive their boon (such as certain sets of AF1)! * 2hr abilities are 1hr, and will stay that way. One hour matches the increased pace on Exodus, so we're keepin' it real. * Fields of Valor page completion experience has been adjusted. Mostly for higher levels. * Stroper Chyme now drops Archers rings in order to facilitate Sniper's Ring(+1) crafting. Get to leveling that leathercraft! * Tomorrow's update will include our trouble ticket system as well as Lava and Kusha's rings, Shadow Ring and Mantle and assorted stuffs. 8/23/15 * Fix for Sandy mission 1-2 is in. The Tombstone in Ranperre's Tomb now gives the cutscene it's supposed to. Thanks dead guy! * Fix for Sandy mission 1-3 (BC Fight) -- They are no longer just floppy cocks. They will attack you once you engage. Lucky you! * AH scrub and restock. All prices that were 1 gil are now set at 2 gil to allow players to sell items for 1 gil, and they don't have to wait for the silly Auction House robot to sell all its stuff first. ** A lot of items can still be bought for 1 gil. The 2 gil items will start appearing once the 1 gil items are bought up, since the lowest price on the AH is sold first. * Added @cards for COR Cards. Type it in, check it out! Also try @tools! Don't worry, no teleports involved in these commands if you're neck deep in some scary place. * Added some ingredients to some of the NPCs in @craft. * Naja now gives correct KI "Supplies Package" for ToAU 2. Thanks Sacshop! * -- Future -- add NPC in @craft who sells crystal stacks.